Beyond the Seas
by mir0rb
Summary: They're poles apart, quite literally. So different yet so alike. It's difficult to tell where it started or ended and neither of them really want to delve into their past again. Soul mates, you could say. But since when do soul mates do everything in their power to keep well away?
1. Announcement

'Announcement to all participants. Repeating: announcement to all participants!' A friendly female voice filled Unova's Musical theatre, situated in Nimbasa City, and echoed rather annoyingly. 'The contest will begin shortly. May all participants make their way to Door Number-' A pause. A long pause at that. Every fellow contestant and their eager companions fell silent, waiting for the instructions. The silence filled every ear in the room, parading in and out of every opening on a single body, like it was the main act at this rare opportunity: where Pokemon Contests, that had originally only been held in Hoenn, made their debut in Unova. Finally, a rustling of paper could be heard, possibly even too loud, and then a cough: 'One. Door Number One.' Another silence threatened to enclose, when the tinny voice belonging to the presenter, embarrassedly clearing her throat, spoke. 'Uh, sorry about that, guys!' A different tone of voice could be heard. Rather, a more sophisticated one. If you could see her, you would probably see her hand grab hold of the back of her neck, her eyebrows rise and a smile flow over her face. 'I wanted to make sure that I gave you the right door number. We wouldn't like to be late now, would we?' A nervous laugh and a statement said rather ironically, with considerable rehearsing time lost due to her own error. 'So, if you all would, please make your way to Door Number…' Everyone in the room held their breath, except for one person who freely sighed and walked through Door Number One, willing the expected pause to be slashed and, with relief, they heard her say: 'One. Door Number One, when the music begins, please!' 'The 'please' was a little too over enthusiastic but, then again, she is a presenter. Aren't they all like that?' I thought to myself, 'I remember that the televisions always had advertisements about my father and his gym in Petalburg, where the presenter was always way too jolly. Well, this was only when I was with…' I paused and gulped.

'So, if you all would, please make your way to Door Number…' I turn to face Door Number One. It had to be this one, what other door had a huge sign claiming that this is the door to take if you were a contestant and the show would be starting soon. The sign is blood-red, with white bold text that had been scratched at with what looked like a pen knife or any other sharp object. The border is black and battered, like it is vulnerable and over used. I wonder if it had been shipped over to Unova from Hoenn, but I don't have time to wait and ponder about signs, their life stories or any other world hunger-curing nonsense. I tug at my companion's chubby, yellow arm and nod towards the door. He nods and trots behind me as an obedient pet does. I look around the waiting foyer for one last time and take a deep breath. From the corner of my eye, I see a familiar face. I know her. She knows me. A sense of panic washes over me as I scramble to Door Number One and reach for the silver-plated handle in the shape of a Magnemite. I grip the handle and twist with all of my might, but my hands are too clammy. I can't be stuck here much longer, with her and all of the memories. And our pasts and our…intertwined lives. I glance down at my companion. He looks back up to me and in my eyes, he can sense that I am unhappy or, rather, panicked. He jumps onto my shoulder and knocks the door handle upwards with his stubby nose. Door Number One opens and I step through it. I slam the door behind me and look up to the sky. I sigh as a wave of calmness washes over my body. I'll have to face her some time.

* * *

**_A/N: I like to be mysterious. I hope I haven't lost you in this story. I promise things will make sense soon. You don't have to review, just as long as you enjoy it is enough for me. I'm open to constructive criticism. _**

**_I wrote this today as a spur of the moment thing. Hopefully I'll carry on with it. Who knows. _**


	2. Commence

_**A/N: I'm not sure that the last chapter made much sense to anybody but I'm hoping that some will persist with reading this fic to find out more. Hopefully, I can rein this in and stop it straying too far to be understood. If anything needs clearing up, please don't hesitate to ask and I will reply.**_

The upbeat music began, so loud that it could be heard for miles. The speakers pulsed, pushing out the intense opening theme, while me and the line of contestants and our trusted companions strutted through Door Number One until the stage was covered by many different characters and personalities. The plush curtain rose. In front, the ditsy presenter twirled with much enthusiasm. 'Welcome!' she grinned and flashed a quick but comforting smile at my fellow contestants and I in a small attempt to calm any pre-contest nerves, 'I'm Maria. As you all know, today is the debut of Pokémon Contests here in Unova!' I glanced up at the ceiling, all around the walls and scanned the audience. This was so different to the contests back home.

There were huge pillars either side of the stadium that were covered with intricate drawings of ancient Pokémon. At the top were thick borders of hardened clay that had been painted many times: you could tell, as the top layers were peeling off, revealing a more salmon-pink rather than the pale pink that was, for the most part, covering the border. The audience was a sea of people and that made me nervous. I could just see the waves crash against the rocks and the white horses froth beneath my feet as I fell deeper into the sea of people that clambered up to help me. However, this wasn't the case and soon, the presenter with radiant pink hair that was styled in two high ponytails and flicked at the ends was walking off stage and we were following. A round of applause chased us off the stage.

I stumbled into the foyer with Piplup at my side. 'This has been so long! I can't believe we haven't entered one in _years_!' I turned to Piplup, 'Ready?' Piplup's delicate cry filled my ears and I felt comforted. I muttered to myself, 'Now, we only have to avoid him and hope he isn't here watching the performance.'

* * *

The curtains are down, thankfully. They are burgundy satin with velvet raised flocking in the shape of delicate roses. I reach towards it and my fingers brush against the detailing. On doing this, the curtain swishes, but only slightly. I am so preoccupied with the textured curtain that I almost do not realise the crowd of contestants lining up behind me. I wonder what they're doing and why they're so amazed by me that they must line up to talk to me, but I soon realise that it's just a fantasy and really they're innocently getting ready for the commencement of the Pokémon contest. I realise that I'm first in line and silently curse for being so ahead. I hate to be first during contests. Pokémon Leagues, battles, food, you name it and I'll gladly go first but Pokémon Contests are the one thing that make me only the smallest bit nervous.

Music begins to blare from the speakers that are conveniently situated right above our heads, threatening to fall down and ruin everything. It's a jolly piece of music and is turned up so high that it's probably heard in every region in the Pokémon world, never mind just Unova.

The presenter makes her way onto the stage seconds before the soft curtains rise to reveal a crowd of people on stage with nervous faces and bitten lips. Not only are we, I, extremely nervous but knowing that she's here makes everything that little bit more apprehensive. The presenter, who introduces herself as Maria, had flamingo-pink hair. It's the sort of colour that stops you in the street and the sort of colour that you'd almost never dare to go for, however confident you are. It is in two pony tails. They are so big that the bobbles can barely contain them. Her hair looks silky, glossy, like you see on the TV and think to yourself how impossible it is to own hair as beautiful as that. She reminds everybody that this is the debut of Pokémon Contests over in Unova and everybody cheers. I lean over slightly to review the line of contestants and, more importantly, see if she is still here. She is. My hands are again clammy and I start to sweat. As I begin to panic, I realise that we are walking off stage and I dash for the nearest exit for some fresh air, pulling Pikachu with me.

_**A/N: The line separates the two different POVs. I thought I should let you know, in case you get confused. Also, on the first chapter, the first paragraph is one POV and the second is another. You'll find out who later, or you could have figured it out already. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this. Again, I am open to constructive criticism.**_


End file.
